Her Name
by K.Henderson
Summary: Her name was Anna and she had thick curling hair. Her eyes were the shade of dirt or wet sand; a dark color that isn’t quite black and very bland. Her skin was richly shaded in almost olive tones and when she was in the sun...Review it's my first Story!


**Her Name**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters although I do own Anna who was inspired by all of those rabid Edward fangirls who wish they were vampires that could take Human Edwards'...lol  
_

_Read on_

**H**er name was Anna and she had thick curling hair. Her eyes were the shade of dirt or wet sand; a dark color that isn't quite black and very bland. Her skin was richly shaded in almost olive tones and when she was in the sun long enough the color was wonderful; but Anna wasn't a fan of being out in the sun so she was pale and drawn out around the eyes and looked quite ill even though she was rather healthy, thank you very much!

I first met Anna when I was ten years old; ah yes it was around that time. I was with my mother, when she was still healthy and happy despite Dad having just died. We were in the market which was pretty big but rather small if you aren't used to being in our small little town. It was rainy like every other day and dim but we were happy and we were laughing together. My mother's bronze hair shimmering in the dim light and her green eyes were bright so bright that I couldn't help looking at them. Other boys my age had hobbies and rarely liked being home but I was merely content to look at my mother all day and stare into her fathomless eyes.

But I should get back to the story, right?

It was raining, a natural occurrence, and my mother's laughter stopped. She began to cough and almost choke and before I could ask her if she needed anything _"Water maybe, mama, how about some juice?" _she shooed me away with her left hand and pointed towards the wall to ceiling window to wait for her. _"Shoo, boy, go wait there. I'll be alright." _So I did as I was told and sat waiting for my mother to get her bearings and make her purchase.

While staring out into the window I observed the seemingly endless passerby. Officer Swan holding his daughters' hand tightly nodded in my direction as he pulled the little brown haired girl forward just a little bit. She was pretty-I thought. Pretty in a normal way because girls our age should be wearing dresses and pulling their Dad's and laughing; girls like Jessica who pulled her Dad along to where she wanted to go, giggling madly or maybe even like Lauren who whined about dresses and dollies and Malibu Barbie and her pink convertible and her accessories and her husband Ken. It's funny to think like that now, how narrowed my vision of girl's had actually been at that age. Officer Swan's daughter blushed when she noticed me looking and decided to hide behind her father's long legs. She was dressed like a boy, I thought, so then she must be cool. _'Cool, and weird and pretty, super pretty when her face gets all red.'_

As I watched after Officer Swan and his daughter I neglected to notice that there was someone directly in front of the glass window until the person moved directly in front of my face. Her eyes, dark and bland and empty, were the first things that I noticed.

"Gah…!" It wasn't loud but it did make Mr. Newton turn his head in my direction, his blue eyes focused intently on my face and then at whoever was behind the glass before looking again at his still babbling wife.

A girl, a very strange girl, was standing in the rain, her white dress clinging to her body, her brown curly hair a ragged mess clinging to her round face which was oddly pale and garish. Her left hand was pressed to the glass, palm first, and her unblinking eyes were staring directly into my face. Not necessarily at my eyes, not at my nose, or forehead or lips but just staring at my face all the same. She looked like a ghost, but that couldn't be right. Mr. Newton had looked right at her and then away-maybe she scared him to?

I was never the type to be frightened of anything, not of heights like my cousin Alice or of bugs like her big brother Emmet. I wasn't afraid of people like Jasper was or of big dogs like Rose. Certainly a girl could not frighten me, not at all. Staring at the paper white girl with her wet dress and big round brown eyes could not make me shake in my thick shoes! It was wrong that I could even consider being scared so standing tall, puffing up my chest I marched out into the rain making my steps extra heavy. She was still staring at my face when I got closer and her thick pale pink lips were quirked into a smile.

She was almost cute.

"Hi." She said in a soft sweet voice. She sounded even younger then me which was odd. She had to be at least seventeen.

"Hello." I faltered slightly and stopped my steps. I was maybe, two feet away from her maybe less. I could feel the cold radiating from her body and was shaken by her lack of footwear. Her pale feet were pinked at the toes from cold and dirty. "What're you doing in the rain without a jacket?"

She smiled and shrugged like she didn't know how to answer. She noticed my eyes at her feet and wiggled her toes. "I've been following you around, kind of been watching you." She said.

"Oh? Do you work at my school? I don't think you work at my school." I said nervously. The thought that this girl who was probably a ghost had been following me made my insides shake, but then I remembered that she was still a girl-a girl can't make a boy, especially me, Edward Anthony Mason JR-fastest kid in all of the fourth grade-scared of her or of anything.

"No, I'm just passing through."

"Oh. Why were you watching me?"

"Because I think you're very pretty."

"What?! I aint pretty! A boy can't be pretty."

She laughed, a tiny sound coming from her lips. She was pretty I thought, kind of pretty in a ghost girl kind of way. "Oh ok. Handsome." She laughed harder when I puffed my chest out. "You're ruggedly handsome manly handsome, very manly. My name is Anna, by the way. You should really remember it for later."

"What?"

"Edward…!"

I turned my head in the direction my mother's voice came from. She was standing outside hidden under her red umbrella looking a little pale but otherwise fine. She lifted her hand, the one holding the small bag of groceries, the tomatoes that we had needed for our dinner. "Right here Mama!"

"Well come on, let's go. Your Auntie is waiting for us."

When I turned back around to introduce Anna to my mother, and possibly invite her to dinner, she was gone. She had been there a moment ago, I knew she had but now there was an empty sidewalk.

"Where did she go?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"There was a girl," I said, I remember my voice had been a whisper. "She was right here."

"Really, Edward? When I came out you were alone." My mother said with a soft smile, I imagine she thought I was pulling her leg. "Edward?"

"Oh…ok." It wasn't that she might have been a ghost; no I didn't think she was after she spoke to me. She seemed real, what bothered me was the fact that she was there and then had simply vanished.

* * *

**I** was eighteen when I saw Anna again and this time I was much better prepared for her rather dramatic appearance into my life. I was sitting at the end of Bella's bed, as Officer Swan slept in the room down the hall breathing loudly. Bella was crying into her pillow, sniffling loudly enough to make me shudder in guilt. She was in a long sweatshirt and a pair of my old boxers curled onto the comforter that she and I had picked out just the week before on her birthday.

I was breaking up with her.

"Are you _serious_? You _can't_ be serious Edward! Why are you being _too_ _horrible_ to me what on earth have I done to you?" She asked hiccupping her sobs every other few words.

"Look Bella, you know I love you right? It's just that, since the day we started dating last year you've been talking about UCF and Florida to be with your mom. I know that you want to be with me and in my heart I want to be with you too." I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "So when you discarded your acceptance letter from UCF into the trash I was a bit surprised."

"But I want to be with you! I can visit my mom anytime! So what if I want to try Seattle University? I want to be with you Edward because I love you. Even if I didn't get accepted there I can try to get a job and enroll into a community college."

"That's the thing Bella, you want to throw everything out the window just to be with me-you can get accepted into a university like you were with UCF. You can live closer to your mother, like you've wanted to. This isn't healthy Bella; your obsession with me is too…too much."

"Don't leave me!"

Officer Swan was up and shouting in her doorway, Bella was crying and I didn't care as I walked past the doorframe, passed her father and out of Isabella Swan, the love of my existence's, life. It was for her own good, I thought. We need to be apart-she needs a life of her own.

Anna, in the same white dress still wearing no shoes on her feet, was leaning against my car staring at Bella's bedroom window. "Hello Edward."

"Anna," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been following you around, kind of been watching you." She said. "I'm happy that you remembered my name."

"You told me not to forget."

-

**W**e were situated in my bedroom an hour later; she was sitting on my bed while I stood near the window staring into the deep blanket of navy blue sky. We hadn't really said a word since the car ride or up the stairs but the silence had been welcome.

"I'm sorry about your mother." She said sweetly. I turned my attention away from the view outside to stare at her. "It wasn't painful though, since she was asleep."

"Yes."

"And you weren't the one to find her, it was you mother's sister, Esme."

"Yes."

"And you were away at the Hale's house so you didn't hear about it until the next day."

"Yes." I said. "How did you know?"

She chuckled. "Like I said, I've been following you around, kind of been watching you."

"For how long, I wonder." I said. "Perhaps you are a ghost since you seem to be the exact same-after all it's been eight years since then."

"You'd be wrong in your assumption. Very wrong indeed."

"Indeed." I repeated.

"So you've broken up with Isabella Swan. She didn't take it well; she thinks you're seeing someone else."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes, she thinks that it must be about her pressuring you about sex." Anna rolled her dark eyes, the shadows underneath them were dark bruises and her skin seemed shrunken and clinging too tightly to her bones. Her veins were visible underneath her paper thin pale skin; curved purple ropes over the contours of her bones, painfully stretched. "Trying to hold onto that annoying virtue of yours."

"Is that what you think?"

"No, it's what she thinks."

We were still, quiet observing one another. She was taking me in, her eyes trailing over my long legs and my long fingers and hands. She seemed fascinated by the hair on my arms, the curve of my elbow and my skin. While she watched me I watched her-her skin, sickly and pale, her shrunken brown eyes and her curly brown hair. Her body was alright-too developed for my taste and too developed for the dress that she has worn possibly forever.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How long ha you been seventeen?"

"A while."

I started to connect the invisable dots. The cold seeping from every pore in her body, the bruises under her hungry eyes and the smell. Like blood. I had to say it, just to have my stupid curiosity confirmed.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Do you kill people?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to kill me?"

"No. Maybe just a little bit."

I shut my eyes letting the terror rollover me like ocean waves, icy and cold. My heart beating loudly in my chest and my mind reeling in the realization of what was in my bedroom and the implication of what she said what she meant.

_'I've been following you around, kind of been watching you.'_ That was what she had said. How long had she been watching me? Was she going to kill me?

When I opened my eyes she was gone. The window behind me was opened. She had left, crossed the room and walked right passed me and jumped off the third floor in less the 60 seconds.

A _vampire _had just been in my room.

A _vampire _had been watching me, for God knows how long.

A _vampire _knows everything about me, can find me if I try to hide.

A _vampire _wanted to maybe, _possibly _kill me.

And I was stupidly, excited.

* * *

**_I _**was in the Hale residence when Anna decided to show up again.

Jasper was asleep down stairs curled up with one of the many thick volumes of books his grandmother had sent him, beside him Rosalie was lying with her head on the armrest of the lazy boy chair snoozing quietly.

"What idiots. If they were tired they should have decided to go up stairs and sleep in their beds." I said to myself as I left them there walking over the prone bodies of the McCarty twins on the floor in front of the couch.

It was Saturday night and like any Saturday I found myself sleeping at the Hales' residence. Jasper and Rosalie's parents used Saturday nights as date night and their two teenage children took full advantage to their usually homebody parents absence and would invite me over-whereas usually no one was permitted to spend the night. The McCarty twins were a new addition to the traditional Saturday nigh sleepover. It was funny to think about it, Alice was no friend of Rosalie and Jasper couldn't stand Emmet.

I was chuckling when I made my way upstairs and into the guest room. Mr. and Mrs. Hale wouldn't be home until late and they never checked to guestroom all the way at the end of the hall so I decided to just wear my underwear to bed. It was something that I got used to when Bella and I were still a couple-sleep skin to almost skin without the actual intimacy.

Bella…Bella who still called, who still came to the house to see me who followed me around school. I missed her, very much-always missed the scent of her hair, the taste of her lips and skin and her voice.

But it was for her own good I had to look at the bigger picture. She wasn't the cute little girl that I had seen on that rainy day eight years ago.

I was in bed when I heard the low click of the window opening, turned in the opposite direction on my side when I felt someone lock the bedroom door. My eyes were screwed shut as a body slid under the covers with me and the familiar scent of old blood and flowers wafted through my nose.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"You aren't wearing any clothes."

"Yeah so?"

"Neither am I." She huffed her cold breath in my ear. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"No." _'Yes'_

"It does." She laughed. "You're a funny little mortal aren't you? You haven't even guessed it yet."

"What?"

"I. Can. Read. Your. Mind." She said slowly. "It's as simple as that. How else would I know everything about you, huh?"

"Oh." I finished dumbly. "I guess I just didn't think about it."

"No you didn't even consider it."

I was annoyed-bothered by her voice and the close proximity of her body to mine. She was cold, like a block of ice and she smelled like dry blood I hated the smell of dried blood…or any kind of blood.

"You're angry with me."

"Maybe."

"Oh, I should go then if it bothers you. Besides I am just passing through. I just wanted to see you before I left."

I sat up, forgetting the repulsion of her scent and the cold in her body. Did she come to finally kill me? Was she going to kill my friends? Had she done it already while I warmed up in the bed without my knowing?

"No, to all of your long list of questions though it was and is rather tempting. It's not that I'm this evil thing-it's just what I am. I have to kill things to live but I don't kill humans unless I have to-unless they know what I am and if it means I will be exposed.

"I smell like this because the blood left inside of me is rotted and all but dried up. Animal blood doesn't last as long as human blood and does not retain the amount of nourishment that I quite need. If I wanted to be amongst humanity I would have to at least have a large amount of animal blood to pass of as _'normal'_ at least for an hour or so. Two mouthful gulps of human blood would sustain a more 'ethereal beauty' for about two weeks-just to answer the question you have pertaining to my looks.

"Without human blood I look and smell like this-because of my age I don't need as much and yes I am one in many of my kind though I suppose I am rather old-even for most of their standards."

I was staring into her round little face. She could be very pretty, even beautiful is she had human blood. I imagined her skin olive and tanned, her lips full pink and soft set again the tone of her skin and her brown eyes alight with color and not as bland. He her would be soft brown curls and her veins would not be so prominent beneath her skin.

"Yes I was beautiful when I would, from time to time, take a little bit of human blood. I don't do that anymore." She said. "The warmth of human blood makes my skin itch for the sun and I don't very much like to draw attention to myself either. Men tend to stare and compliment me on many things even my scent."

"Does that change?"

"Oh yes. It the same for all of us; pheromones to draw you in and make it easier to take what it is we want."

"And the sun?"

"Does nothing to hurt us at all, though like I said, I don't like the sun too much I never have really cared for it even in my mortal day."

I was a lot calmer then what I should have been, perhaps it was because this almost ghastly creature was one that had always been so kind to me and in her own way reminded me of times with my mother.

"Why have you been watching me?"

"I answered you already though I think I can go a little more in depth. To put it simply I wanted to eat you."

"Eat me?"

"Yes. I saw you that day with your mother, you were thinking about your Aunt Esme and her husband Carlisle and why they were both upset about the baby."

Ah yes, I had almost forgotten. Esme had miscarried again, I remember how it happened. One minute she and I were talking on the couch and the next minute she stands and blood begins to spread over her pants at the crotch.

My mother had said that Esme wasn't feeling well and later explained that Esme and her husband were in the hospital talking to the stork who said they weren't getting a baby that year either.

"Your thoughts were that of any other child but you were perfection. The most beautiful child I had seen in a century with shimmering green pools for eyes mesmerizing in their depths and your scent is mouthwatering. I can smell your blood in every pore of your body and I thirsted for it like now."

"So you were going to kill me?"

"I was. Not now, no, you're young and innocent and I hate taking lives. It lost it's droll after a few centuries and children were never really in my taste to kill."

We could have been talking about the weather, about school or even my brake up with Bella-but all of those things were far away and I had to remember my place. I was in my underwear in a locked bedroom with a naked vampire that thirsted for my blood. I was terrified, freezing and still, stupidly excited.

"But a mouthful of blood…just the thought of even a tiny taste drives me wild-even now I'm quivering from the sheer thought of tasting you lapping with my tongue the sheer essence of you."

My face was burning with embarrassment. Had she understood the implication of her words? I heard her laughing beside me.

"Your mind is the only one that is in a dirty place. Believe me, if I wanted _that_ particular taste on my tongue I need only restrain you and delve under the sheets, your underwear would be easy to remove and there you would be waiting in rapt torment until I was done."

"…that's so perverted."

"It is." She sat up. "So can I ask for a parting gift-for now at least?"

"Shoot."

"Can I taste some of your blood?"

I should have known she would go there-this entire conversation had been leading up to it. I stared at her, taking in her shriveled appearance in slight wonderment. Why not, I thought, it's only just a little bit.

"I suppose just a little bit."

I was curious to see what she looked like-I wondered if she would be beautiful or look the same. It never occurred to me to not trust her.

"Lie down." She said huskily. "It's better if you lay on your back."

I did as I was told, lying on my back. I thought that maybe she would bite my wrist or perhaps bite at my chest but she straddled me instead. She was sitting not at my waist but a little lower then that, a place that only Bella had ever given attention to. "Are you comfortable?"

"I guess."

She really wasn't lying when she said she wasn't wearing anything, her pale skin was luminescent in the bit of light pouring from the window. Her nipples were dusky pink but pale and her flat belly was taunt, stretched like the rest of her and the small patch of dark curls nested at her core stood in stark contrast to her white skin.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"…no…"

I was more aroused then anything.

She leaned down and came to my neck. Her small pert nose grazed the length of my neck slowly before I felt her tongue trace a line from my jaw to my collar bone. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, fantastic…can you get this over with?"

I wanted to sound annoyed but it came out in one big squeak. I felt her smile into my neck before her mouth opened and I was in rapt attention as I felt the sting of pointed canines bite my flesh.

_'I think I'm dying…and I don't even care.' _I thought as I felt the pull of my blood. It was slow and oddly warm and I was dizzy in its spell. It was seductive this dizzying warmth and I felt her grow warm with my blood. I thrusted upward and she sucked harder and rutted against me.

"It…hurts." I said and I wasn't talking about my neck.

She pulled away a bit and I looked into her now rounded warm face. It was just how I imagine only so much better and the warmth of just a few sucks of my neck…was astounding.

"Is it always…so?"

"Arousing to feed and be fed on? Yes, that is why I never fed on children. It always felt wrong." She licked the blood form her lips. "Of course I am not finished."

"Do what you want…I just…oh…" I shook my head right to left utterly lost. "I have no idea what it is I'm saying."

"Oh? Well then this will be more to your liking then." She went back to sucking my neck only this time she had removed me of the very constraining undergarments and rutted against my exposed skin. I was shaking, I wanted it so much. My hands shot forward surprising her and I flipped us. She was now on her back staring up at me in confusion while I stared at her more human like appearance; totally bare of boundaries and thoughts aroused and dripping at the warm tip waiting to delve into something so much sweeter.

"What is it you want Edward. I'm not reading your mind now, I want to hear it from your lips." She said. Her plump soft lips were smeared in my blood making it harder to think and form words. What did I want? Did I want to bury myself to the hilt in her or did I want it to stop. Let her leave and possibly never see her again her, Anna, a vampire?

Her legs were opened to either side of me and I felt with every breath I took that the tip of me was there, touching the entry way to that sweetness but not entering.

"I…i…"

And then I thought of Bella. Bella my love my first girlfriend my first kiss.

"I…maybe…"

"There are no maybes, you either want it or you don't."

She sounded smug, so smug and irritating and she was so beautiful and my pride...she was questioning me like I was a child. Then I smiled sweetly she thought that I was going to stop. I knew that just by looking at the expression on her face.

"Sta!"

It was brutal the way I pressed into her filled with as much force to hurt her that I could muster. I imagined she was in pain, to a vampire it must tickle. But her moans and groans her movements-she was meeting my thrusts with extra vigor. My hands were at her hips, holding them tightly and she was again at my neck suckling my blood and then I grabbed her face and kissed her hotly opened mouthed. Tongues and teeth clashing and I tasted my own blood. She shouted and then came and I followed soon after feeling her milking me for all I was worth and I greedily emptied into her.

I tried not to think of Bella.

"Thanks you." She said licking my wounded neck but I was already drifting away to sleep.

* * *

_**AS TIME PASSES: FOUR YEARS LATER...**_

* * *

"Daddy I asked you a question!" A girl with thick brown curls smiled up at me her olive skin shimmering in the sun rays above up. Her green eyes are exactly like emeralds. Her tiny hands are fisting the sides of her blue dress.

"Oh, about your mom? She and I met and where good friends and then one day had you."

"Oh was mommy pretty?"

"Very."

"Hey daddy why is mommy not here?"

I smiled; I know it was sadly of course. If I had known what would have happened I wouldn't have even tried but then she didn't tell me.

She wanted to die I guess, die and leave something behind.

"Your mommy was very sick you see, she went to heaven the day you were born."

"Oh? And what about Aunt Bella? Aunt Bella says that after you guys get married you're gonna have loads of babies. Is Aunt Bella gonna be ok?"

"Of course sweet heart of course."

It wasn't until I saw Anna for the last time four years ago that I understood everything. Why she chose me why she cared enough to hold back and keep me alive…

"You see, once a vampire is inseminated their lives are forfeit-once I give birth to this child I'll die."

"Die?"

"Yes, but I wanted to die for a long time…I think I made a great choice in who would assist me."

She chose me because I was like no one she had ever seen or known.

"You were the first and only human to take to me. At first I thought you made but then, your eyes are so trusting and beautiful and your mind was wonderful. I knew that if I waited for you to grow up and age that you would be ready for this. Thank you."

And then she died peacefully after naming the child and despite her death I'm happy with the life I have and our child. Bella had sobered after Aria was born. She decided to grow up and have her own life independent of me-she saw how easy it was to be with me but me plus an infant. She knew she had to grow up. We waited for her to finish school and then she returned last year without the delusions she had previous that had been clouded by first love. She was a woman and I was glad in her change. We've been engaged for one month now, happily raising the little family we have-my daughter, Bella and I.

"Edward! Aria!" I hear Bella calling to us and I can't help but think of that rainy day at the market with the pale ghost like girl watching me watching a little Bella walk shyly away with her father. I think even then I was in love.

"Aunt Bella!"

I stared at my child her curly hair bouncing with every step as she leapt into the arms of the woman I loved.

"Edward are you coming?"

"Yes."

Happiness had found me.

Her name was Anna.

* * *

Aria means _\a-ria\_ is of Hebrew origin, and its meaning is "lioness". Italian name. In music, an aria is a solo performed by the leading character in an opera.

_**My name is Katherine, Kale's younger sister. She decided to help me with this so if the sex scene suck it's her fault. She didn't want to write all that in. I added the kid part myself! I thought it was good. Review and don't flame please this is my first.**_


End file.
